Stacks
by FantasimFiction Girl
Summary: Giles finds Buffy hiding in the stacks doing something and she decideds she still needs help finding something.


Stacks

Buffy Summers stood in the back of the stacks, and grabbed the book, she opened it slowly, the words wonderfully terrific, _'He pressed her hard against the table, her shirt still on her as he kissed his way lower and lower on her body.' _Buffy could already feel the heat in her body rise and the tightening of her muscles for a need to relax, she placed the book so it stayed opened and looked down the aisle to see if she was alone, she was, and she slowly undid her pants.

Her pants and panties fell to her feet and she took another glace out to the empty library, Giles was at lunch arguing with Wesley, so she had plenty of time. She sat down, her back sturdy against a book shelf, she picked up the book and continued to read it, the heat in her body rising and rising, she couldn't take anymore and started to lower her hand to her lower region, closing her eyes imagining the words she read, imaging that it was her that was frantically trying to breath as the man above her moved inside her fast paced.

Giles opened the library doors, he placed his hand against his head, god he was getting sick of Wesley being there, being the constant barrier between his Slayer and him. He walked into his office and sat, he set his glasses on the desk in front of him and leaned back in his chair shielding his eyes from the light and inhaled deeply. He opened his eyes and looked around, he heard something, a moan, but not dangerous, a pleasured moan, he stood listening more, it was close and he left his office. He looked to the open door leading to the supposed stacks of the library, no one ever went in there, maybe that's why he heard moaning, maybe it was it a couple teenagers having some fun.

As a figure of the school he knew he had to stop the coupling that was happening, if someone, like a Scooby were to walk in- no he wouldn't let them hear of it, then there would be nothing but teenagers having sex in the stacks of the library. Then where would he and Buffy train? Where would they do their research?

He walked up and walked in, whoever was they were in the mature section of the books. He kept quiet, they sound so close to finishing, or at least she did, her moaning frantic and whispering for the person she was with to get harder, she was really close, only one aisle away, all he had to do was poke his head around and yell them away, but not in the middle of the girls climax, that would be horrid enough, he would let her finish at least.

She was whimpering, and then he heard her muffle a yelp and then she was finished, he pulled his head around slowly to get them out of there, his eyes freezing on the sight before him. Buffy, naked from the waist down, her hand firmly inside of her, a book sitting across her chest and he couldn't help but move away be baffled more by what he was seeing, but he had to confront her, otherwise he wouldn't look at her the same again.

He pulled around and her heavy eyes opened slowly to his face, she closed her eyes again and then they came flying open and she jumped up stunned. "Giles! Oh! I wasn't, oh, I-"

"You should go to class, we'll talk about this later."

"I-I." He placed his hand on her shoulder and she stared at him, her eyes running down his body, he was so calm in his voice, but there happened to be just a slight bulge in his pants and Buffy moaned and bit her lip. He looked at her and down at himself and blushed and stepped away from her. "Its not- I mean- I didn't."

"Now were both stuttering fools Giles." He let out a laugh despite the embarrassing situation, and she looked at him again, biting her bottom lip. "So you need help with that?"

His face grew serious again and he looked at her wanting face. "This could mess our entire relationship up."

"I want you inside me Giles, now it's either going to be mutual or I'm going to take you by force."

Giles smiled, and approached her taking her face in his and kissed her deeply and hungrily. He broke the kiss but didn't show any signs of moving and spoke against her soft lips. "I choose not to be raped right now if you don't mind."

"Mmm, not at all."

"I have wanted this for so long."

"Mmm." He kissed her again as she unzipped his pants and threw them down his legs and he pressed her against one of the shelves lifting her so she was in the perfect position for entry. "I really don't want to ask, but you are sure, right Buffy?"

"Yes, for the love of god- yes!" He pushed her against a book shelf and moved within her, she gasped and moaned clawing at the back of his neck as he kissed her collar bone and no longer holding back she yelped out his name. She stopped clawing at his back and moved her hands to the shelf behind her locking her legs to him as he moved more frantic and harder. She yelled at him more as he moaned her name at first and started to yell with her, the friction between them coming faster and harder as Buffy continued to stick to yelling his name over and over until finally he couldn't bear himself any longer and clung to her hips tightly as he gave into his climax.

Buffy screeched and ripped the shelf she was holding off the wall losing both their balance as books cam flying down so did they and Buffy fell into his neck kissing him there softly as he chuckled. Buffy looked at him and bit her lip. "Thank you."

Giles chuckled again and set his hand across her bare ass for a minute, slapping her gently and chuckled again. "You should really go to class."

"See you during lunch?"

"Mmm, yes, double yes., but this time we should go into my office, it locks."

"Mmm, smart Giles." Buffy kissed his jaw and moved off of him as he looked to the scattered books. "When did this happen?"

"Right between, 'Ahh, and Egh.'" He chuckled again and watched as she placed her shorts on, she did not however place on her panties, instead she walked to him and placed them in his pocket. "I'll come back for these, keep em safe?"

"I'll guard them with my life." Buffy giggled childishly and skipped merrily out of the stacks and Giles replaced his pants and looked to the mess, at least he had something to keep him occupied till her return.

Part Two

He had her bent over his desk, her legs spread wide, and her hands gripping the sides to steady herself and the ruler came across her ass once more. "Ah!"

"Feel good?"

"Yes."

"Want more?"

"Yes."

"Good." The ruler came across her backside once again and she yelped once more as he then stood up behind her. "Do you want me now?"

"Please."

"Oh Buffy." He kissed her neck as he thrust inside her carefully, rubbing his hands over her red ass, Buffy moaned and relished in the feeling of fullness.

Xander walked into the library with Willow, they walked to the table and Willow went and sat behind the computer. "What the hell was that thing?"

"I don't know, maybe once we find Giles he can shed some light on the demon, and then Buffy can slay it."

"Oh fuck!" Willow looked up astonished at Xander who held up his hands in protest and they look to where Giles' office was, the blinds closed and screaming coming loudly though the door. Willow stood from the chair and Xander rushed to where the weapons in the enclosed bookcase was, he grabbed two weapons the handed Willow one and approached the door to the office.

He slammed his foot against it and it busted open and stared stock still. "Shit!" Giles stopped suddenly and Buffy moaned in release as he moved and took her with him to the floor behind his desk. He lent his hand down Buffy's face. "No matter what happens-"

"I know. Me too." He nuzzled her neck and kissed her there gently, grabbing his jacket that was thrown to the side earlier and set it over her naked body. He didn't dare make a move to leave her side. "Xander, Willow. Could you please close the door and leave Buffy and I to become more clothed?" The door squeaked and hit the frame, and Giles let out a breathy sigh. "I'm so sorry, I should have been more quiet."

"It's okay Rupert."

"I love hearing you say that."

"Say what?"

"Rupert."

"Hmm, I like the way it rolls off my tongue, _Rupert_." He kissed her lips gently and they dressed in companionable silence. He took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, as they walked out of the office, Xander and Willow were sitting at the table, as well as Wesley, Cordelia, Anya, and Oz. "Oh you've got be kidding."

"Would you mind telling us what the hell is going on!" Wesley strode near Giles and glared at him. "She's a Slayer for Christ's sake! And she used to be yours! She's only a child!"

"Buffy's eighteenth birthday was four mouths ago, she's a fully consenting adult. I understand very well who she is and what she does, but she's no longer my Slayer, she's yours, and clearly you have no idea what your doing."

"They will have you hanged, you know that." Buffy stood between them and punched Wesley across the jaw, her voice clipped with anger and fury as he stared up at her. "You will not tell them. It is none of their god forsaken business in who I have a relationship with, it is none of _your _business either, your only here for the training and frankly I don't even need that. Threaten my lover again and I'll see to it that it's you who is hanged. Any others want a word in this?" Nobody spoke and Giles placed his hand on Buffy's shoulder as she gazed up at him admirably. "Come, let me take you home."

"I-I don't want to go home, I want to be with you."

"That's what I meant, I'm taking you to my loft."

Buffy giggled and kissed his hand. "Home."


End file.
